Talk:Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/The Sharp Beak Prince(story)/@comment-24652012-20160424003755/@comment-4932201-20160424025756
Agatha is just a psychopath who doesn't want to lose her family dynasty. Orni (LBT 20) is also pretty nasty (though, unlike Agatha, she eventually reforms, er, like in 25). Orni is REALLY nasty in that she pulls several tricks on, of all the Gang, Ducky. Observe Orni: Orni the Egg Stealer moved through the rain. She saw a nest. Other Egg Stealers had helped themselves to all the eggs in the nest, save one. She was hungry, kind of, and wanted it. She saw the mother Longneck but wanted the egg anyway. She reached out and grabbed the egg. Suddenly, the mother Longneck attacked her with her tail. She was beaten. The egg went rolling and bouncing. Incredibly, the egg survived. Orni skulked off, angry and empty-handed. She watched as the egg hatched into a young Longneck. The mother Longneck's parents were with her. Where the father was, she didn't know. Perhaps he, like her own father, was a deadbeat who had left her at a young age for another female. She'd never forgiven her father for that and was quite cruel in her life because of that. Orni skulked off. She had since formed a group of Egg Stealers who went in groups. Never was she going to let parents get the best of her again. The incident she had recalled had happened many cold times earlier. Now, she and her group of Egg Stealers sat licking yoke of their hands. Some parents had been distracted by the earthshake and she and her group had helped themselves to their nests. Orni saw two of her group fighting over an egg. They were likely to attract attention, which she didn't want, as the parents might realize what had happened and come back for revenge. She came toward them, a tone of disgust in her voice and a look of disgust on her face. "Prisci! Otis! If you'd stop fooling around, then we can get out of here!" snapped Orni softly. They cowered under her rage. She wasn't the leader for nothing after all. "If they come after us and we get any trouble for it, I'm feeding you to the Sharpteeth!" she grumbled softly at them. Otis handed the egg to Prisci, figuring that, though he wanted the egg, it wasn't worth suffering Orni's wrath over. Orni was still hungry, for she liked her protein. She snuck up to a Fast Biter nest. She jumped left as the Sharptooth started to sniff. She found some rocks and threw them away from her. The curious Sharptooth mother went off after them. Orni smirked. She came back with the eggs to her group. "Dinner." she said, as if this didn't bother her one bit, which it in fact didn't. They were walking away, having eaten more eggs. Then they heard a snarl. The mother Sharptooth had come back, not finding anything but a rock in her search. Orni knew that she might find herself being a meal if she wasn't careful. But Orni was very great at dealing with Sharpteeth. She had had to deal with one at a very young age. Her own mother, unhinged by her mate's betrayal, had, realizing that her daughter might slow her down when the Giganotosaurus had appeared, taken off to save her own skin and that of her nearer children rather than risk her own life to save Orni. Orni had thought that she was going to die that day, but she had, by the greatest of luck, fallen into a crevice. The angry and hungry Sharptooth, seeing what he thought was an easy meal, had decided to go for her instead of her bad mother and her siblings. The Sharptooth had snapped and snapped at the entrance, getting closer and closer. She had been so terrified that she had wet herself. She often recalled how her mother had said that she was slow and would never amount to anything in life. Orni believed that her mother had believed that she was responsible for her father leaving her. She knew that that was nuts. She had known that her father was cheating and had told on him. Her mother and father had had a big fight, which came to clawings and blows in parts of it. At last, her father had left. Her siblings, devastated, had started to blame her for it, as she had told and they reminded her that if she had kept her mouth shut, that their father would still be with them. Her mother hadn't exactly gone and blamed her, but she was no longer kind to her and she knew that she too wanted someone to blame and had picked Orni for a scapegoat. Orni had been in luck. The Sharptooth had reached rock that he couldn't get through just a short distance from her. He tried to reach into the hole to get her, but she was just out of his reach. After a few hours, he finally left. Orni had come out, very scared and white, and also parentless and without a family. It seemed that a part of her had died that day indeed. The Sharptooth may not have eaten her physically, but the old Orni, whatever seemed nice in her, had gone away. Orni had decided to first get revenge on the Sharptooth. She happened to find him and went to his nest. She waited till he and his mate were asleep and took his eggs. She now had to make it on her own. It seemed only fair to her. Orni's thoughts returned to the present. Otis slipped. Claudius, another Egg Stealer, a Struthiomimus, said to her "Shouldn't we go and get him. He's part of our group?" "No. It's everyone for themselves. That's how my mother left me." stated Orni without feeling. Claudius shook his head at the Ornithiomimus. They left Otis behind. The others wondered if he had died, but Orni just kept urging them on. They were relieved to see Otis come a few minutes later. He was dripping sweat and very frightened, but still alive. "Ah, glad you've joined us again." said Orni, not mentioning one bit any relief that he was still alive. The group continued on. They came near the Great Valley. Orni had heard the stories of this place. Big walls and a united group of Flatteeth. Still, this place would serve them well if they could get into there and get to eggs undetected. It would be much easier than in the Mysterious Beyond, provided that they didn't get caught. She knew that the inhabitants primarily feared Sharpteeth. A Sharptooth, which would go after grownups, would attract attention to itself sooner or later. An Egg Stealer, which only went for eggs, could easily slip in unnoticed. "We camp here for the night." she ordered her group in a stern and commanding voice. Nobody dared argue with her. She was hoping for an opportunity to get eggs from the Great Valley. And....later, she is shown again: ---- Orni and her group snuck into the Cave of Many Voices that night. "Isn't this the Great Valley, where there are a lot of Flatteeth of different kinds?" asked Otis. "Yes, at least it's not a Sharptooth Pack." said Orni. "Don't mention Sharpteeth right now." said Claudius. His voice echoed as he reached the echo room. "Hey, there's a lot of me in here!" said Claudius, laughing. "Hello!" he said. His voice echoed back. "How are you?" he asked. His voice echoed back again. "I'd like to say that I…." he said. WHACK! Orni shoved him over. "Imbecile! You are going to get us caught!" she snapped at him. A bunch of Orni voices echoed back, making Claudius even more frightened than he would have with just one voice, which was bad enough. They heard someone coming. "Well, you've gotten us caught. Quickly, let's go. And you can go last Claudius. If they are going to get one of us, it's going to be you for your big mouth!" said Orni coldly. They all took off, Claudius trailing the rest of them. "Hello, who is there? I will not hurt you, oh no, no, no." came Ducky's voice. it echoed throughout the place. "Oh, that's good, I thought you were one of them Flatteeth coming to..." said Claudius. WHACK! A rock, thrown by Orni, came and conked him in the head. "You are so dumb!" groaned Orni. Claudius fell, the others leaving him behind. "But Orni, he's..." questioned one of the others. Orni glared at her. "He should be lucky that they aren't Sharpteeth." said Orni unfeelingly. "Are you ok?" asked Ducky, seeing his silhouette. "Yes, I'm fine." said Claudius, still not sure what she was. "Don't hurt me!" he pleaded. "Oh, I will not hurt you. Oh no, no, no, I will not." said Ducky. Claudius noticed that the Flattooth seemed to be kind. Maybe they would just chase him off and he'd escape bodily injury. He'd twisted his ankle before after being chased by irate Threehorns. He'd had to get out of there on his own that time, with no help from Orni of course. Ducky laid eyes on Claudius. "Egg Stealer!" she yelled. Claudius saw that she was alone. Ducky turned to run to get the grownups. Claudius didn’t want others coming. He jumped on her and took her down to the ground. Ducky hit her head and was knocked out.